


Angstmas!

by imaginethatstarlord



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Supernatural
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethatstarlord/pseuds/imaginethatstarlord
Summary: This month for Christmas I decided to do a writing challenge. My friend and I made up 25 prompts and this is the result.





	1. The Handgun in the ‘54 Chevy Bel Air (Dean)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontbelasagnax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelasagnax/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1. Prompt: Chill  
> Pairing: Dean Winchester x Friend!Reader  
> Summary: After Dean comes back from hell he goes to see his longtime friend (y/n), except… she doesn’t really have the response he was hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to work this, but bear with me I'm figuring out the formatting lol

You sighed to yourself as you continued to wash the dishes you had dirtied in the process of making and eating dinner. You weren’t sure what to do with yourself anymore, you had been a hunter almost all your life. You were even a solo hunter for a while after your father was killed by a demon, but doing that again didn’t seem plausible anymore. You had hunted with the Winchesters and Bobby Singer for so long, going back to solemnly hunting down the black-eyed asses alone seemed worse than getting a house in the suburbs. You indeed settled for the latter and a job as a waitress at the local dive bar. It had only been four months since Dean’s death, but it seemed like an eternity to you. You spent an entire year trying to save his life, and when you couldn’t, you and Sam were devastated. You guessed that’s why, at that moment, leaving Bobby’s without telling anyone where you were going or what you were doing felt like the best option. However, now you wondered what the last four months would have been life if you hadn’t thrown away your phone, or if you had just stayed put at Bobby’s.

You shook the thoughts of your basically adoptive family from your mind as you finished the dishes. It was almost time for you to go to work. You put the last pan back in its place and headed towards your bedroom. Changing out of Sam’s old tee shirt and Dean’s dirt-stained flannel to op for a pair of clean medium wash jeans and the work shirt that had been provided for you. You gave yourself a good look in the mirror before heading through your rented house to your, technically stolen from Bobby’s, car. It was a 1954 dark blue Chevy Bel Air. It wasn’t perfect, but it was always your favorite. Bobby regularly let you borrow it when you needed a car, but you still felt extremely guilty for choosing to take it over one of the less kept up cars in the junkyard. You slammed the door hard to shut it after you got in, hoping that the loud noise would finally get rid of the almost overwhelming thoughts of your sort of brothers and their sort of father, but it didn’t seem to help. 

The drive to the bar was short, as it was only a few blocks away from where you were living. You were thankful for that. Even though sometimes guys would hit on you or there was a bitchy customer, you overall liked the job. It gave you a break from not knowing what to do with yourself. You pulled into one of the employee parking spots around back, smiling to your coworker as she hopped out of her car. She waited until you got out so you could walk in together, “Hey (y/n), how are you today?” she asked.

“I’m alright Deila, what about you?” you responded politely. She was always very nice to you, she was just a little talkative for your taste, but hey, at least when things slowed down towards the end of the night it wasn’t completely silent.

“Oh you know, busy with school, but overall good. What did you do today? It was really nice out,” She questioned, continuing the small talk as the two of you entered the building. 

“The usual,” you replied shortly as you made your way behind the bar. The other two bartenders were happy to see you two, they were obviously excited to go home after working the impossibly boring afternoon shift. 

“The usual? Isn’t that just hanging around your house reading?” She threw back, confused and a little concerned. You could hear it in her voice, you had learned to read people pretty well through hunting.

You shrugged back after taking your first order of the night, “Something like that.”

She frowned at you as you worked on pouring beer for the regular customer in front of you, “Is there are a problem Del?” You asked, a little bit sternly.

“It’s just… You’re a pretty girl, you’re fun to hang out with and you’re smart. Why don’t you go back to school or get a boyfriend? I know you said you lost your brother a while back, but-”

“Enough!” You shouted, cutting her off and gaining the stare of everyone in the room. Your cheeks turned pink as you handed the man his beer, “I’m gonna go work on cleaning the back rooms,” you said, leaving without another word. 

About an hour of you organizing the storerooms went by before you heard Deila’s soft voice again, “Hey I’m sorry for trying to-”

“It’s fine.”

“I um… just wanted to let you know there’s a guy here to see you. He’s really cute and charming. He says his name is Dean.”  
Your head shot up and your eyes went wide, there’s no way in hell Dean was alive. He was literally sent to hell. You watched him die. There was no way he was back. Your pulse began to race. You knew it had to be something trying to trick you. Some monster who was trying to lure you into the dark. You sat for a moment, thinking of a way out of this without making a scene. That’s when you saw the window. You jumped on top of a box to better reach the latches at the top of it, “Lock this back after I go and don’t tell him. You understand Deila?” 

“What? Why? This-”

“This is very important okay? Just trust me!” You said as you hopped out, you watched her close and lock it back. She was looking at you extremely worried, but you didn’t have time to think about it anymore. You ran to your car, pulling out your keys, but as you turned them to unlock the door, you heard his voice.

“What’s wrong with you sweetheart? Aren’t you happy I’m back?” He called as he ran towards you. You started to fumble with the keys as tears clouded your vision, it looked and sounded like him, but there’s no way it could possibly be him. You mental begged your hands to work, but they continued to mess with the keys as if they had never used them before. 

You felt a hand on your shoulder, “Get off of me!” you cried out.

Dean jumped back, “(y/n), it’s me. Really me. I’m here.”

You shook your head violently, “No there’s no way. I-I..watched you die! Th-This to be some sort of trick. Y-You…” You trailed off.

You had been struggling to let Dean go after his death, but you never talked about how you were feeling, you never let yourself cry. “Hey, you don’t need to cry. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

You took another few steps back from him, going around to the trunk of the car. He seemed confused by this action at first, until you pulled out the handgun he had gotten for you at your last birthday, “You’re not Dean,” You said sternly. 

He put his hands up, “Woah hey (y/n), you wouldn’t wanna shoot your brother now would you?”

“YOU’RE NOT DEAN!” You shouted as you clicked the safety off.

“Okay! Okay! Let’s all just relax huh? Just chill and talk this out.” He still had his hands up, he wasn’t moving to attack you or to comfort you, he was actually scared of what you might do.

“(y/n)! Put the gun down, it’s really him!” You whipped your head to the right to see Bobby and Sam running around the corner of the building. 

Your tears became a solid stream at the sight of them, “But… He… I… We watched him die,” You cried, keeping your finger on the trigger.

“I know (y/n). Trust me, I know. I decked him in the face when I first saw him, but I promise you he’s the real deal, so why do you put the gun down?” Sam said as he made it to stand next to Dean.

Your shaky hands dropped the gun, falling to your knees as they did so. Dean was alive. Your almost brother was alive. The question running through your mind now was how?


	2. Golden Heart (Spencer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A locket is all he has left  
> Day 2.Prompt: Locket  
> Pairing: Spencer Reid x Reader

Spencer sat quietly in the graveyard on a small wooden bench. The wind was blowing quite harshly on the dreary Saturday, but he didn’t seem to notice. He couldn’t bear to look at the gravestone in front of him so he ran his finger over the metal of the golden heart locket gently, too lost in thought to even hear the footsteps coming his way. “Spencer sweetheart? It’s been eight hours, why don’t you come with us and we can go get something to eat hm?” Penelope Garcia asked as she slowly came into the young genius’ field of view. His eyes didn’t move up from the locket. There was no response.

“Come on kid, you have to be hungry and cold, it’s rained since you’ve been out here,” Derek said as he came to stand next to Penelope. There was again, no response. Derek let out a hard sigh, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, “Spencer, I know you’re upset. I get-”

“No you don’t,” Spencer spat harshly, cutting Derek off before he could finish his sentence. “She never asked for this life. She was a graduate student, she had so much going for her… but because of me, she is dead Derek.”

Penelope leaned down to hug Spencer, he didn’t return the hug, but he did appreciate the action. “This isn’t your fault Spencer-”

“If she hadn’t known me-”

“This could have happened anyway,” Derek finished, “the only person at fault here is the man who pulled the trigger, not you. You can’t let yourself think like that, that guilt will kill you. (y/n) loved you Spencer, but she wouldn’t want you to spend the next thirty years sitting on this bench. She’d want you to get out there and find the guy. She’ll rest in peace then, and then you can even come back and visit her.”

Spencer stood up and Penelope backed away, the young FBI agent ran his fingers over the locket one more time before he put it around his neck. He was going to miss you for the rest of his life, but at least he could get justice for what happened to you. “Alright. I’m ready. Let’s go catch this guy.”

Derek wrapped his arm around Spencer’s shoulder, “Let’s go get him, kid, she’d be so proud of you.”


	3. Will be Here for You (Castiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3. Prompt: Anxiety  
> Pairing: Castiel x Reader  
> (y/n) doesn’t tell Sam and Dean how much the last case really affected her anxiety. She just did her best to hide it, that is until Castiel read her thoughts.

Castiel appeared in the library in the bunker, his sudden appearance startling Sam and Dean. The brothers had been deep in concentration, Sam on research and Dean on a magazine. “What the hell Cas?” Dean asked, obviously surprised.

“What’s the cause of the sudden visit? We haven’t heard from you in weeks.” Sam responded a lot more calmly.

“It’s (y/n), she hadn’t prayed to me in a while so I listened to her thoughts briefly to check on her,” Castiel replied, looking towards your room. The door stood closed and bolted. He doubted Sam and Dean were aware of that.

Dean raised his eyebrows, “Well that’s not invasive at all,” He paused for a moment, “It’s definitely weird to read your girlfriend’s thoughts Cas.”

“She has been acting a bit strangely, but what could she possibly be thinking that made you drop everything going on in heaven to check on her?” Sam questioned, obviously he noticed a lot more about your odd behavior than Dean.

Castiel had heard enough of the brothers, he didn’t want to answer Sam’s question. He disappeared as quick as he came, reappearing in your room. You had heard his voice when he was talking to Sam and Dean. Even though you couldn’t exactly hear the words they were saying, you knew he was here about you. Your anxiety had been bad ever since the last case you had been on with the boys. That was almost a week ago, they had gone a simple salt and burn since and you faked being sick to avoid hunting again. You could still hear the screams of the people you couldn’t save. You had always had anxiety, but it had just been so much worse since that whole mess. You were in and out of panic attacks, you just hid in your room to avoid anything that could possibly make it worse. 

Castiel looked sadly at you, “This isn’t a sickness I can heal, is it?” You shook your head, burying your face deeper into the space between your balled up knees.   
Castiel didn’t say anything else, you heard his footsteps coming towards you and the slight shuffle of him sitting down next to you. He wrapped his arm around your sunken shoulders, setting the other one on top of your shaking hand. “I know I can’t really do anything for you right now, but I’ll stay right here until you feel better, I promise.”

Hearing Castiel’s words made you feel safer. You didn’t look up at him, you just snuggled a little further into his side. You knew that it would be a while before this attack passed, but knowing that Cas was right there with you made you feel a little better already.


	4. Mixed Emotions (Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4. Prompt: Abandoned   
> Pairing: Loki x Reader  
> You visit Loki while he’s in prison, not sure how he would react to you after the last time you met…

You were torn, unsure of what the best course of action was. Loki was your best friend, your boyfriend, and above all your everything. You had grown up together, you learned magic together, you fought together, but now doing things together seemed impossible. 

You mourn his death when he fell from Asgard’s broken bridge, you didn’t know what to do with yourself, but somehow it was worse when Thor informed you he was alive… and terrorizing Midgard. As a warrior, the king was fine with you going to assist Thor, but you were worried. How were you supposed to stand against the one person you love most in the universe? Thor sensed your worry and told you it would be fine. If anyone could talk some sense into Loki it would be you, but you weren’t so sure. What would possibly make him listen to you if he had already gone this far off the deep end?

You were sent in as a negotiator once Loki was contained. You tried your hardest to keep a straight face, you were just so happy to see him. You smiled through tears, “I thought you were dead.”

He put his hands upon the glass to match where yours were, “Don’t cry, love. Join me, we can be together again.”

You pulled your hands back from the glass. He gave you a confused look, “You can’t do this Loki. These people deserve to have their planet. I love you, but you cannot rule here or anywhere else. Back down and you can come home with me. We can run away into the stars like we always talked about when we were kids. Please, Loki…” You begged, your voice coming out small. 

Loki turned away from you with a deep sigh, “If you’re not going to join me… If you’re not going to believe in me then… get out of my sight!” he spat, not looking at you. 

“Loki I-”

“GO AWAY!” His voice boomed, echoing through the halls on the ship. Thor and the other Avengers watched from the lab, he was angry with how Loki treated you.  
You scurried off, heading back to the lab. You welcomed the hug that Thor gave you, he praised you for standing against him. He knew how hard this was for you… and it was only going to get harder. 

~ ~ ~

It was after the Battle of New York now, you were lost for words. Loki had been sentenced to life in prison. He was no longer allowed to see you or his mother, the two people he cared about the most. The king thought this was the best punishment for Loki, but Thor knew that this was also a punishment for you. 

Thor hated seeing you like this, he had to do something to help you. He woke you up late one night, a few days after Loki had been banished to the prison under the castle. He led you past the guards on duty with ease, they didn’t even phase him. You two made it down to where all the cells were located and almost instantly you caught sight of Loki. You wanted to run towards him, but instead you chose to approach him cautiously. You didn’t know how he would react to you based on his reaction last time. He was looking down in his lap as he leaned against a wall. “Loki?” You asked quietly. You thought it might be too quiet for him to hear, but he instantly lifted his head at the sound of your voice.

“Love… what are you doing down here?” He asked, quickly moving so he was next to you, just the magic barrier between you. 

“I had to see you again… I’m sorry… I just wanted you to know, I haven’t abandoned you Loki. I just… what you did on earth…”

“It’s okay, we’ll get this figured out, I love you,” he said with a small smile, knowing very well he would most likely spend the rest of his days in this room. 

“I love you too,” you said back, you saw through his fib, but you decided to let sleeping dogs lie.


	5. Were (RK800)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5. Prompt: Loss   
> Pairings: RK800 x Reader, and a little Hank Anderson x Daughter!Reader + some Gavin Reed x Friend!Reader  
> You were a lot of things, but what were you now?

Connor’s program had never accounted for something like this. He never realized something like this could happen. Connor had talked you many times since he had been assigned to work with the lieutenant since you often visited your old man. He had grown to be very fond of you, the sweet and shy reporter. Which made him frantic when the call came in.

He, Hank, and many other police force workers were signaled into action when a group of androids violently forced their way into the control room where you had been preparing your next segment. You were a very kind and caring soul, you and your father greatly differed on your opinion on Androids. You loved them, you loved him. Even if it wasn’t in the way he wanted you too, Connor knew you cared deeply for him. He cared deeply for you as well, which made this whole situation more difficult.

When Hank first got the call, he was worried sick about you, but it was obvious to Hank as he drove himself and Connor to the scene, that the android was nervous. Hank barely noticed it because his thoughts were focused on you, but it made the robot seem a little more human to him. Maybe the android wasn’t so bad? “Connor, I’m sure she’s fine,” Hank said.

“What made you think that I thought otherwise?” Connor asked, confused as to why the human in the care was trying to comfort him.

Hank didn’t have time to explain why he said those words before they pulled into the front of the building. Neither of them said anything as they quickly got out of the car and were lead by some lower level officers up to the crime scene. “Has anyone found my daughter yet? She works in the control room or her office in this building. Has anyone seen her?” Hank asked the pair. 

They looked at each other, “We haven’t heard anything about her yet Lieutenant, but I’m sure she’s fine. She’s the girl who sometimes brings you coffee right?” 

“Yeah, she is, you’re both sure you haven’t seen her?” Hank continued as they hopped into the elevator to take them up to the top. 

“I’m sorry sir, but we haven’t,” The young officer replied. 

Connor was going to cut in, but they reached the top. When the door opened they were meant with a solemn-looking Gavin Reed. Connor never liked Gavin much. He always flirted with you and treated him like shit, but he could tell that something was very wrong. 

“What’s wrong Detective Reed?” Connor asked, but Gavin wouldn’t look at him. He looked right at Hank.

“It seems there were some casualties in this incident Lieutenant,” Gavin answered, choosing his words very carefully.

“Where’s (y/n) Reed?” Hank questioned, fearing what the answer might be. 

The detective turned away from the group and started to walk towards the main room. Connor and Hank followed closely behind, while the other two officers went to help elsewhere. The guards in front of the room had been killed, gunshots. That means whoever inside could have known there was an ambush coming, that is only if the sound-proofing wasn’t up to code. Chances are, they had no idea. The blue blood in Connor’s system started going faster. He needed to see you, see your smile, hear your laugh… but as he rounded the corner, he realized he would never hear that beautiful laugh again, he would never see that smile. Reed stopped about ten feet away, not looking directly at what was left of you. Hank stopped next to him, seeing briefly the travesty in front of him before closing his eyes. He didn’t want to believe it. Gavin set his hand on the older man’s shoulder. He looked the other way, he may not have known you well, but he really did like you.

Connor didn’t stop like the other two men did even though his sensors screamed for him too. This is the last thing he ever wanted to see. You were so innocent and kind, who could do this to you and feel no remorse? He kneeled down next to you, your eyes closed as you were slouched up against the wall. Your hands rested on your stomach, your shirt stained red. You had to have been holding on for a full few minutes before you finally gave in. Connor couldn’t bear it. He swore to himself he would find whoever did this. They would pay. He looked to Hank and Gavin, saddened even more by the site before he stood up and backed away from you, “She’s gone…” He said more to himself than anyone else. He could feel his pump stop. He looked back at you, thinking about all you had done in your life and how much he really needed you. 

You were a news broadcaster at Stratford Tower. You were Hank’s daughter. You were Gavin’s friend. You were Connor’s crush. You were a lot of things… but now you were just a corpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this one *Anime Sweatdrop*


	6. Falling Down (Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6. Prompt: City Life  
> Pairing: Peter Parker x Reader  
> What happens when (y/n) is trapped in a falling elevator?

You were worried about Peter when he didn’t show up to the academic decathlon, but you were relieved after he called Ned. Ever since he had told you he was Spider-Man, you worried for his safety. He told you that he was going after some bad guys while you all were on the trip to the capital, you knew he could handle himself, but the thought of him going after these guys alone many you anxious. You guessed that’s why you were so happy to hear his voice softly, as he talked Ned’s ear off as you entered the Washington monument. You were a little disappointed that he didn’t call you, but it’s not like you were his girlfriend or anything. You were his and Ned’s best friend, you were pretty sure he had a thing for Liz anyway. 

You shook your thoughts of Peter from your head as you and the others on your team entered the elevator. You had always hated heights, but you wanted to learn more about the history, so you went along for the ride. 

The elevator went up several stories as the operator talked a little bit about the building itself. You gripped the handrail on the side a bit, trying to calm your nerves. Ned gave you a small smile, knowing about your fear, “Hey, it’s gonna be fine. We’re almost to the top!” You gave him a small smile back, knowing he was right. You were almost through the hard part of the visit. 

Just as you began to calm down, the elevator came screeching to a halt. Your gripped tightened on the back bar as your knuckles turned white. You let out a scream, your breath becoming shakey. The attendant tried to calm everyone down, saying that you were perfectly safe, but you knew better. You could feel the elevator slipping.

The next thing you knew, the police were working to get everyone out. You, Ned, Liz, and Flash were left in the elevator. You had tears running down your cheeks, your fears getting the best of you. You were absolutely terrified, yet you couldn’t move. Liz and Ned got out of the elevator, leaving you, Ned, and the trophy he wouldn’t let go of in the metal death box. You finally made a move to get out, but he shoved you back before handing out the trophy through the hole in the top. As he hastily tried to climb out, he kicked the edge of the elevator. The box dropped a bit more, scaring the life out of you. Your fight or flight response kicked in, you went to grab the hand of the police officer reaching out to you after climbing to the top, but the elevator dropped. You felt your heart fall as the trap fell, but just before you closed your eyes to give in, The elevator stopped moving. Your vision came back completely, as it had blurred as you fell. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, Climb out!” You heard his voice. Peter, your best friend, Spider-Man.

You climbed the side of the elevator, reaching out to grab his hand. He pulled you to him, you wrapped your arms tightly around his shoulders and buried your face in his neck. “Peter…” You whispered as he slowly pulled both of you up. 

“It’s okay (y/n), I’ve got you,” He responded quietly. 

“I was so scared… I thought…” 

“Don’t… It’s alright. It’s over now,” He said as he dropped you gently onto the floor where everyone else was. 

You smiled lightly at him, “Thanks Spider-Man.”

“No problem, just doing my job,” he said before leaving. 

You let out a shaky breath, maybe this DC city life was too much for you. You couldn’t wait to get back to Queens… and give Peter a huge hug.


End file.
